Thrones
Thrones are a species of Angel which present-day Angels had evolved from. They are basically Angels from space, also known as The Originals of Angels. Perks: * Natural attunement to Miracle magic. Rank I is automatically unlocked, and they can choose one spell. * Resistance to earthly magic - Damage is halved. ("Earthly" magic is classified as magic used by non-Originals) Drawbacks: Their resistance to earthly magic prevents them from getting buffs applied by Immortals or humans. Stat-increasing magic does not work on them. Appearance Thrones are simplistic in their appearance. Their most defining features are on their faces and backs. Wings and tails.png|Variations of Throne backs. In order from left to right: Standard, Cherub, and two Fallen variants. Facial markings.png|Coronas and Whiskers Their eyes appear sunken, giving them a ghastly appearance with their cheeks showing whisker-like markings. These markings are common in older individuals, being remnants of times where their mouths appeared large for intimidation. Younger Thrones are capable of expressing these whiskers, just that it's less likely. There's also a prominent blue marking on their heads known as the Corona. This marking encompasses their skull but the majority ends up being covered by hair (unless shaven). There are a few varieties but two (shown above) are the most common. Throne wings aren't organic and to achieve the modern Angel aesthetic, they implant themselves with mechanical wings. The look of these wings are dependent on their subspecies. The only exception to this rule are Harpies. An unusual feature is the presence of a tail. On Thrones, it's very short, about 2-3 inches long. However, the fact that their tail's out leaves their spine exposed. For Thrones, their spine is the equivalent of an Immortal's Gordian Knot and it's protected with armor plating. Fallen Thrones Thrones rarely fall but when they do, it's very apparent. They take on a variety of features that sets them apart from their non-fallen counterparts. The most common features on Fallen Thrones are nubby horns that do grow over time. Their tails get longer and their wings appeared torn off. Another sign of Fallen status is transparency. These Thrones don't get any of the aforementioned features, their bodies becoming transparent enough to expose bones. Cincher.png|Example provided by Gamer-Goddess on dA Society There isn't much of a government when it comes to Thrones. As a species, they're more community driven, creating small populations that band and travel together. They act as a single unit, making sure to help each other and others that happen to cross their path. Their benevolence even extends to strangers, offering shelter, food, and medicine if they're in need. Communal living heavily dictates how Thrones interact with each other. Their relationships rely on consent and clarity to ensure that everybody's in agreement. When it comes to romance, they're traditionally monogamous but are open to the idea of polyamory through consent. Offspring born between unions are greatly cared for and rarely is there an orphaned Throne. Orphans are usually transferred to next of kin or other adults willing to care for them. There is no immediate danger to orphaned young, just that it's a habit among Thrones to diligently protect their young. There's also disregard for the construct of gender. For ease in communication between them and Earthlings, they accept gendered pronouns. Officially, they're all non-binary or agendered and their clothes reflects the lack of a gender binary. Those exposed to Earth customs may accept gendered pronouns and clothes if they wish to express gender. While Thrones are seen as amicable, gentle giants that have a sense of humor, those who haven't adopted any customs outside their own are more unnerving. This is especially true for Homeworld Thrones as they are under the direct influence of the Patriarch. Homeworld Thrones don't exactly emote; rather they show little to no emotional expressions outside of smiles, even among themselves. They act more like machines, strictly abiding to their roles which set up rigid, high standards of what they should look and act like. Thrones who return to Homeworld after enough time has passed will experience cultural shock. They often recount stories of how detached Homeworld Thrones are, stating that their "apathy" makes it difficult to reintegrate back into society. Homeworld Thrones try to keep up a pristine image...whatever that entails. It shows that this image is important to them as they often comment about lamenting others' difficulties in readjusting to their true culture. The cultural differences between space-fairing Thrones and those of Homeworld does create tension and it's why Thrones out in space, stay out as nomadic groups. Patriarch The Patriarch is the first Angel after the first Seven Virtues were created, taking up their position after they fell from Grace. Ever since, he became seldom seen and it could be attributed to the fact that he lost his physical form, becoming an amorphous blob of light. Regardless, this form allows him to have a large influence over the cosmos. This even applies to his subjects. His current form is regarded as a guiding light, but the specifics of that sounds a little more sinister. He's able to take complete control of Thrones by channeling his light through them. This is usually don to deescalate situations but it's downright terrifying in the eyes of outsiders. He can also be attributed as the creator of the Heavenly realm. The very structure of Heaven was created from his Soul Threads with physical relics still being found in each of Heaven's regions on Earth and other planets. Disco dilf but full body.png Political Structure Any real diplomacy is overseen by older members of the species in a council. These overseers are a subspecies, Harpies. They deal with the more complicated parts of Throne society including alliances, guiding Seraphs/Heirs, and relaying the Patriarchs voice to other Thrones. Subspecies Each subspecies has a special role in Throne society. Harpies Outside of being council members and caretakers, Harpies who are space-faring are often the elders of their communities. They're the leader figures if there is no Seraph or Heir around regardless of their rank. Because of their age and wisdom, Seraphim and other Thrones approach them as tacticians, especially when dealing with Inquisitors. They are the most familiar with Inquisitor habits and their involvement with these dog fights ensures success or at the very least, keeps the Thrones alive. Harpy Throne.png|A Harpy with their Diligence Virtue shining through. Cherubim Like Cherubs on Earth, Throne Cherubs are proficient healers. Their healing capabilities are advanced enough to recreate whole limbs, organs, or simply accelerating the rate of healing for injuries. Of course, their healing is applicable to Angels on Earth but it's deadly to Humans if Soul Threads are involved. Unlike Earth Cherubs, these Cherubs are out of touch with the more psychological part of healing. Patients are better off visiting Earth Cherubs for a more "human" touch. Their Soul Threads tend to get a pinkish hue by the bottom of their hair. They also constantly cut their hair, as it grows at a more accelerated rate. It's not uncommon to find a Cherub Throne with an ocean of hair. Cherub throne.png Seers Magic-savvy Thrones who double as architects. Their significance goes beyond simply creating buildings as they are responsible for any and all technology Thrones utilize. In addition to that, they also have a knack for reading stars, creating most star maps space-fairing races use and also take care of cataloging planets and their resources. As magic users, they help preserve and upkeep magical traditions. They are capable of using all types of magic (excluding Arcane), but have a very unique set of Miracles. Their Miracle magic is light based, which is how they construct most of their architecture. They are unfamiliar with the chaotic Miracles seen on Earth as their Miracles are uniform and "clean" looking. Seers are also known for their humor, especially younger ones. They like playing harmless pranks and recording it. Heirs Heirs are a special type of Throne whose main purpose is to either replace the Patriarch or become Seraphs. Considering that the Patriarch isn't going anywhere, all current Heirs are deployed to other planets and act as their Seraph. Usually, only 7 Seraph are allowed per planet and they're all sent at the same time. These Thrones share many features as your typical Seraph on Earth but what sets them apart is their Soul Threads taking on the colors of their Virtues. Seraphic Throne.png Category:Subspecies Category:Angel Subspecies